


Time is an Illusion

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: The Voltron chat [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is rich and lives in a mansion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Change to normal time, Chatting & Messaging, Family Shenanigans, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Kuron (Voltron) is Shiro's Twin, Kuron is the baby of the family, Lance thinks he's an hour late, Team as Family, and wakes everyone up, despite not being born on a leapday, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Lover BoyTM >> Hunkules, Brain, Memes are Life, SpaceChild, Ctrl C-uddly, Ctrl V-alid, Queen, May the 'stache be with you, Sassy SaltLover BoyTM: OMG GUYS! I'M SO LATE I'M GONNA MISS CLASS OMG OMG OMG!SpaceChild: nfklwenglk4nelrgmgmoghLover BoyTM: I KNOW!Lover BoyTM: NO NEED TO RUB IT IN MULLET!Hunkules: Lance it's 5 in the morning...Lover BoyTM: What?





	Time is an Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so last Sunday in October most European countries turn their clock a hour back, since winter is starting so we get "normal time" again and not "summer time"
> 
>  **Key:**  
>  **Shiro**  = Ctrl C-uddly ~~~~  
>  **Kuron**  = Ctrl V-alid ~~~~  
>  **Keith**  = SpaceChild  
>  **Hunk**  = Hunkules  
>  **Lance**  = Lover BoyTM  
>  **Pidge**  = Brains  
>  **Matt**  = Memes are Life  
>  **Allura**  = Queen  
>  **Coran**  = May the ‘stache be with you  
>  **Lotor**  = Sassy Salt
> 
>  

**Lover BoyTM >> Hunkules, Brain, Memes are Life, SpaceChild, Ctrl C-uddly, Ctrl V-alid, Queen, May the 'stache be with you, Sassy Salt**

 

 **Lover BoyTM** : OMG GUYS! I'M SO LATE I'M GONNA MISS CLASS OMG OMG OMG!

 **SpaceChild** : nfklwenglk4nelrgmgmogh

 **Lover BoyTM** : I KNOW!

 **Lover BoyTM** : NO NEED TO RUB IT IN MULLET!

 **Hunkules** : Lance it's 5 in the morning...

 **Lover BoyTM** : What?

 **Brains** : The time is back to Normal Time now, you goofball.

 **Sassy Salt** : You wake me up for this??? Pitiful

 **Queen** : You're still here?

 **Sassy Salt** : Painfully... yes

 **Memes are Life** : What?

 **Memes are Life** : Oh. Pidge go to sleep.

 **Brains** : What nooo! I need to fix this coding

 **Brains** : You're not asleep either! I can hear you in the Kitchen!

 **Brains** : DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT PEANUTBUTTER CHEESECAKE HUNK DID WHEN HE WAS HERE!

 **Memes are Life** : .....

 **Brains** : I'M WARNING YOU MATT!

 **Brains** : DON'T

 **Brains** : YOU

 **Brains** : DARE!

 **Memes are Life** : ewe

 **Brains** : Oh you're so dead.

 **Salty Salt** : What did i just witness with my own two eyes?

 **SpaceChild** : nrkgnrelmger

 **Salty Salt** : I have no idea what you're saying.

 **Ctrl V-alid** : That's because he's still asleep...

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : Why are you awake?

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : Why are everyone awake?

 **Ctrl V-alid** : Scroll up bro

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : Ah...

 **Hunkules** : I didn't know Keith wrote in his sleep.

 **Memes are Life** : He does, it's a habit, he's unaware of it until he wakes upngkwngf235gfwlngelgngg37-z<e

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : Matt...?

 **Ctrl V-alid** : I think Pidge caught him.

 **Lover BoyTM** : May he rest in peas

 **May the 'stache be with you** : Don't you mean peace Lance, and why are you all awake at this hour anyway?

 **Hunkules** : Lance forgot to change his clocks so he thought he overslept when he in fact woke up one hour to early.

 

 

 **SpaceChild** : What the quiznak happened at 5 am?????

 **Hunkules** : Good morning Keith.

 **SpaceChild** : I feel like i missed a war...

 **SpaceChild** : Matt? You still alive man?

 **Memes are Life** : 404 Matt couldn't be found.

 **Space Child** : Pidge, i know that is you.

 **Memes are Life** : SGMwlmglgerh

 **Memes are Life** : krwenerg I GOT IT! but i have a bird on my back!

 **Sassy Salt** : you people are crazy.

 **Ctrl V-alid** : You realise that first NOW?

 **Sassy Salt** : I don't need your sass clone, are you two really twins you're not even born on the same day

 **Ctrl V-alid** : (ʘ‿ʘ✿) What you say ’bout me

 **Ctrl V-alid** : (ʘ‿ʘ )ノ✿ Hold my flower bro

 **Ctrl C-udly** : ✿＼(｡-_-｡) Got your flower brother

 **Memes are Life** : I feel generally so attacked right now

 **May the 'stache be with you** : Be nice to the child of the family.

 **Lover BoyTM** : BE NICE TO THE BABY!

 **Queen** : HOW DARE!

 **Brains** : GASP!

 **Brains** : DISHONOUR ON YOU!

 **Hunkules** : DISHONOUR ON YOUR FAMILY!

 **SpaceChild** : DISHONOUR ON YOUR _COW!_

 **Memes are Life** : WHY! ARE! YOU! ALL! MEMEING! LOTOR!

 **Memes are Life** : ???????????????????????????????

 

 **Sassy Salt** : ...

 **Sassy Salt** : How is he the baby when the green gremlin is the youngest one of all of you?

 **Lover BoyTM** : Shhhhhh

 **Lover BoyTM** : Details are unneeded.

 **Sassy Salt** : ....

 **Sassy Salt** : You people are absolutely insane

 **Memes are Life** : You're not that sane either you know.

 **Brains** : What even counts as sane? not having any mental illnesses?

 **Lover BoyTM** : That's so not us.

 **Queen** : We're not that straight either.

 **SpaceChild** : What was that about blackmail and info to the enemy you guys were so against last time????????

 **Lover BoyTM** : Shhhh Mullet the Q.U.E.E.N. is speaking.

 **SpaceChild** : Ugh

 **Memes are Life** : *pat pat* So so Keith.

 **SpaceChild** : .... shut up....

 **Queen** : If you find us so weird Lotor, why haven't you left the chat yet?

 **Brains** : Do you even know how to do that? XD

 **Sassy Salt** : I know how to do that! You imbicil

 **Sassy Salt** : ....

 **Sassy Salt** : I guess that despite our differences... you, all of you, are quite interesting... and fun..

 **Hunkules** : WHO'S THE NINJA CHOPING ONIONS HERE?!

 **SpaceChild** : HUH?! Hunk?? Why you crying about this?

 **Hunkules** : q^q

 **Lover BoyTM** : HUNK! OAO!

 **Queen** : Well that was unexpected.

 **Memes are Life** : Oh looks like we made the cold hearted Lotor get soft XD

 **May the 'stache be with you** : Welcome to the family my boy :D

 **Ctrl V-alid** : Ehhhh i have trouble trusting those words.

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : What's the worst that could happen?

 **Ctrl V-alid** : We could all die.

 **Ctrl C-uddly** : We Will all die, in time.

 **Brains** : Time is nothing but an Illusion.

 **Sassy Salt** : Nope, forget i ever said anything.

 **Sassy Salt** : I still hate you people.


End file.
